paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Arrow and The Great 8/ S2 EP3: Tis The Season
Yo! Welcome to episode 3 Season 2 of Black Arrow and The Great 8! i hope you enjoy! ''Episode Info'' The 4 girls finally find out where Killer Frost is hiding, but, will they stop her before she can unleash the power of her Ice Cold Death machine? ''Episode'' Fairhaven December 15th 10:00PM Lady Magma, Frostbite, Black Arrow and Wonder-Girl traced the location of Killer Frost, they unded up in an underground Tunnel that was freezing cold, but thanks to Lady Magma's heating abilities, they all stayed warm, they walked through the tunnel'.. "Okay, she has to be around here somewhere.. be sure to look for secret passages and stuff.." Magma said while looking around. Wonder-Girl was flying lose by the right side of the tunnel, feeling the wall, looking for a secret passasgeway, Black Arrow was doing the same on the left side, Clara was checking foward and Winter was checking the ground, Wonder-Girl then put her hand on a square like mechanism on her wall, and a doorway slid open, she smiled at the others. "Hey! i found a passage~!" Magma smirked at her- "Good job Wonder-Girl, now let's all proceed with caution.." They all nodded, Riley and the others also got ready as well, they then walked in causiously.. "Hmm, i'm hoping that she isn't expecting us.." Wonder-Girl said floating behind Riley, Riley took her hood off and looked at her. "Oh, she's expecting us, alright.." "Definetly, so, don't let your guard down, not even for a second." And as she said that, an explosion happened ahead of them, it blowed off the wall which lead to a bigger room, there, Killer Frost was waiting for them, with a smile on her face. "Well, hi there! i was expecting The Teen Titans, Young Justice, or The Avengers to show up, but, i guess i can deal with you gals instead.." The 4 all narrowed their Eyes at Frost, Black Arrow then spoke up- "Whay are you trying to create an eternal, Freaking, Winter!?" She said now sclwling at her "Well, i dunno-" Killer Frost said as she shrugged her shoulder," I needed something to do, and i decided to, i dunno, "Cause Trouble" hehehe.." "Okay, enough talk, let's kick this ice-chick's butt!" Wonder-Girl said cracking her knuckles, Killer Frost the created two large Ice-Bears with glowing Red eyes, Killer Frost then put her hands on her hips- "Before you can get to me, beat these things first, now, i'll be seeing you gals later!" She then flew off into another Passage door, Wonder-Girl then ew off after her. "Okay, You two can handle these things.. i'll try to cut this machine off." Black Arrow said as she made her way towards the Ice death device, Magma then ran forwards one of the Large Ice-bears and Punched it in the gut, she then used her strength to pick it up and throw it into a wall, Frost bite then created two blocks on ice and threw them at the other bear, craking it's ice a bit, Black Arrow went to the Machine. "Okay, how do i shut this thing down..?" She then started to type in thing on the keyboard of the device.. Meanwhile.. Wonder-Girl caught Killr Frost outside trying to escape, the passage they went through lead outside. Killer Frost turned around and saw Wonder-Girl, "Oh! looks like somebody followed me out, you shouldn't be out in the cold all alone-" "Look! i'm not some kid, okay? now you either, surrender or get beat to a pulp!" "Oooh, you got spark indeed, maybe i should toy with you a bit." She then fired an Ice blast at Her, Wonder-Girl flew aside and then dashed towards Killer Frost and Punched her head into the ground, she then Grabbed the villainess by her muzzle and punched Killer Frost in the gut, she then slammed Frost's face into her knee, Killer Frost Screamed in pain, and she flew back, she wiped a bit of blood from her nose, she then growled at Wonder-Girl. "Oh, you are so gonna pay for that.." She then created an Ice-Sword and she charged towards Wonder-Girl, slashing at her. Meanwhile Lady Magma got through with her Ice bear by Breaking it in half, So did Frostbite, Black Arrkw successfully disabled the Ice machine by hacking into it's system, the machine stopped creating snow. "Good, now that that is over, we just have to go get-" BOOM! Wonder-Girl had slung Killer Frost back into the room from outside, Black Arrow was surprised, Killer Frost had bruises and a a few cuts over her, Wonder-Girl then picked her up again. "Had enough yet?" Wonder-Girl asked as she looked at Frost in the eyes, Frost then scowled at her and spat in her face and chuckled, Wonder-Girl then punched Frost in the face out of Anger, knocking the villainess out for good. Black Arrow and the others looked surprised at Wonder-Girl. "Remind me not to get on your badside.." The girls then boarded the jet, along with Killer Frost to drop her off at a Prison.. they then returned to Scsrlet City for a Debriefing with Batdog via Video transmission.. Meanwhile in an unknown location, Three white Silhouettes appeared on a white Screen, one femenine Silhouette said: "It seems like they have taken out Killer Frost.. they took the bait." "Now we just have to keep them all busy until, "it's" ready.." one of the Male voices said.. "They will be quite surprised for what is coming.." Episode End Category:Episode Category:Action Category:Drama Category:Superheroes Category:Teenagers